Brothers forever
by Criminalminds01453
Summary: Zane isn't who he says he is. He is actually the youngest son of the first spinjitzu master. He wasn't always a nindroid, he was once human. What happens when Zane is killed and becomes a human and a little kid again. Can the ninja gain his trust? And What is Wu's secret? Will Zane ever be an adult again? What is happening in Ninjago? AU, OCs and Occness. Beta/friend: Immortalice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here is a story me and my friend wrote and don't kill me, i am updating the others. It doesn't hep me and my friend are always writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Chapter One: Little Snowflake

A thousand years ago:

"Zane! Come on time for dinner!" Called 10 year old Garmadon

"Coming brother!" Called 4 year old Zane

"Zane, LOOK OUT!" called Garmadon only for Zane to fall, and break his neck on the stairs. Garmadon could tell that by the way the neck was angled that his baby brother was dead. Above Zane was their other brother Wu. Wu lived to torment Zane. But this time he went too far. He had his hands out stretched as if he had pushed him, a look of horror on his face. Garmadon, ran forward and picked up Zane. He grabbed his brothers still, and almost cold body and ran for their father. He knew their dad may be able to save him. He had working on something, but didn't have time to test it.

"Dad! Dad!" called Garmadon as he raced through their house.

"What is it son?" asked Their father, his face paled as he took in Zane's pale form. "What happened?"

"Wu pushed Zane down the stairs, and Zane broke his neck." said Garmadon

"Come, I might have a way to save him." said their father.

"Really, Dad? You could save him." said Wu, from the doorway. Wu started toward his brothers and father, only to be pushed down by Garmadon.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Shouted Garmadon. His shouts made their older brothers come in. They were triplets. Christopher, Kaylor, and Jason walked in and seeing Zane's body, they rounded onto Wu, knowing somehow he did this.

"What did you do?" asked Chris in a low voice, that signified if he hurt Zane, the baby of the family, then there would hell to pay. Everyone was protective of Zane, all except Wu. Their mother had died protecting Zane when they went on a hunting trip. Wu was asleep, and only 4 he didn't remember, seeing her at the foot of Zane's crib, with a hand on him. At her feet was a dead serpentine. Zane was looking at it in curiosity. They saw that the serpentine, was frozen solid, but was still warm, they looked to Zane and he was playing with a snowball, in JULY! Where did he get it. They didn't think much of it, till about 1 1/2 years later, when it started to snow in the middle of zane's bath, when wu shouted about how it was Snowing, and next thing they know Zane was playing in the snow but ass naked. And he didn't get a cold. They realized that day that Zane controlled Ice, just like their mother did.

'Why do you guys care so much, he is the reason mommy's dead." said Wu

"Wu! Go to your room this instant!" Screamed Chris

"No! I hate him, I'm glad he's dead!" yelled Wu as he stomped up to his room. that would be the last thing he had said to his baby brother.  
"I can save him, but Chris you and Skylar must raise him and Garmadon. We will visit but for now, this is how it must be." said their father.

"Yes, dad." said Chris. Skylar was his wife, and they had just found out they were expecting a son. Another master of either earth or Water. Zane woke up, and noticed right away he was different. Everything was clearer, and his skin was ice cold. Another was the fact that he had hurt his neck on the fall, and now it didn't hurt.

"Gawmy?" asks Zane as he looks around.

"Zane! Dad it worked!" shouted Garmy from right next to him. The next thing Zane knew, he was wrapped in Garmadons arms. Zane loved hugs so he just hugged his big brother back.

"It did? Zane! You're alright baby boy." said their father

"Daddy? Wha happened?" asked Zane

"Wu pushed you down the stairs and you broke your neck, but you're ok, remember the theory I was trying to test. Well Zane you proved it." said their dad

"Weally? I did, coow!" said Zane

"Zane, we're leaving. Me and you, we're going to live with Chris and Skylar. it's not safe for you here with Wu." said Garmadon "Dad suggested it. He killed you Zane, it's to protect you."

"Will we see daddy, and the others still?" asked Zane

"Yeah, They will visit us. Dad promised." said Garmadon

"Wha abou when you become eviw, Gawmy? Will you still pwrotect me? You my big bwotha Gawmy, and I scawed. If you go eviw, Wu will seawch me out. I'm scawed Gawmy! What if something happens to dem, like it happened to Mommy?" asked Zane

"Zane, you remember, mom?" asked Garmadon

"Yeah, a mean snake kiwwed hew. He slit hew thwoat. Why?" asked Zane all cute and innocent like.

"Zane you were a baby when she died, you couldn't even crawl yet. How do you remember mom?" asked garmadon

"She sings to me. When I am scawed, she sings to me. Daddy, mommy says to stop cwying she is happy. She woves you daddy." said Zane

"Zane, is mommy here right now?" asks Daddy

"Yeah, she is wight behind you daddy." said Zane as he pointed over his shoulder at his mom.

"Zane, does Mommy have blond hair, and red eyes." asked Garmadon

"No Mommy had black haiw and bwue eyes." said Zane

"She does have black hair and blue eyes, Zane that's right." said Garmadon

"why?" asked Zane

"What?" Asked their father

"Why awe you asking me? You wewe awive when she was so why awe you asking?" asked Zane

"We wanted to remember her better." said Garmadon, as Zane yawned. Garmadon took Zane in his arms and started to hum. Soon they were both asleep. Zane held onto Garmadon for dear life. He was afraid someday soon he would lose his brother.

Present day:

It had been over a thousand years since that day. Wu was told he had killed Zane with the push. Whenever Wu saw Zane at chris's house, he apologized. He missed his little brother. He remembered when he had read him stories, and when he would follow him around, wanting to play with the big boys. He was sorry that he had killed his one link to his mother, and the last member of his family. Chris, Jason, and Kaylor were all killed in the first serpentine war. Skylar had a little boy, as planned and She died of a broken heart right after Chris died. Her son was raised by Wu and Garmadon, but he died in a serpentine raid, a few years after his son had been born. Wu eventually lost track of all of his sibling children. He couldn't keep watching them die, while he never would. Zane kept track of them, and was happy when Garmadon had a son. He saw how happy he was with his son. Zane aged like most other children, but he could go back to being 4 if he wanted. he spent most nights alone, and at the age of 4.

"Zane! come on, another serpentine raid!" Yelled Kai, Kaylor's descendant.

"Coming!" Zane yelled back He couldn't help but think on how much Kai was like Kaylor. And how much Nya is like Skylar. Seems history is going to repeat itself.

"This isn't right." said Cole

"you got that right." said Jay. Out of nowhere a few hundred serpentine come out. All the ninja are easily over powered, but to make matters worse, Garmadon was there. Zane was thrown against a tree at Garmadon's feet. Zane could feel the blood running down his face and feel the pain in his neck, Identical to the pain in his neck when he broke it and died, all those years ago. garmadon looks down at him and starts to laugh, till he sees the blood and the angle his neck is at. Garmadon, seeing this, cries, as a thousand year old memory rekindled, a four year old Zane lay at the bottom of the stairs with his neck broken. Garmadon remembered that day. That was the day he almost broke his promise to his mother. As he cried, he saw his tears hit the ground pure black. As he reached for his brother, he see's his hands are white again. He touches his face, and feels normal skin, not the rough skin the venom made it. he looks down again, and sees Zane as a 4 year old, again. He touches his shoulder and and feels skin, not the metal he remembers. His brother was human again. Lloyd stares at his father as he realizes his father is human. Misako looks at him and gasps.

"Garmy?" She asks

"Misako! Zane! Wake up!" he said as he shook Zane's shoulder. Zane eyes opened and looked at his older brother in shock.

"gawmy?" He asks noting how his voice is higher than it was before, Zane's eyes widen as they took in the sight of Misako looking like she did at 20.

"Zane? Are you alright baby brother?" asked Garmadon

"yeah." He says before he sees Wu. He backs away from Wu and closer to garmadon. Garmadon picks up Zane, and Miskao grabs her little boy's hand, and they disappear into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is chapter 2 of Brothers Forever, hope you enjoy and read and review please! Little Zane begs you too! Also in this Zane is back to being 4 and will remain that way for the rest of the story, Forgot to mention, character death.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ninjago.**

Chapter 2:

A baby again

Zane held onto Garmadons hand as they traveled far away from Wu, and the ninja. Garmadon could tell his brother was scared of the ninja and the others. They would go back for Cole and Nya, they were the only ones Zane really trusted, just as Lloyd trusted them. Lloyd had said that Kai and Jay reminded him of the bullies at his old school. Nya was the first one Lloyd really trusted, and Cole and Zane gave him more of a chance then the others did. Zane was glad to get away, from the boys that had teased him about being a nindroid when he found out he was. He reminded himself that he had always known but felt the team would help him out from seeing his brothers deaths again. He clung onto Garmadon's hand, knowing he meant safety, comfort, and security. Zane had tried to stay strong near Wu, but he couldn't help the trickling of fear that always entered him when Wu was around. Wu had killed him, if he remembered, he could die again by his hand. He knew he hurt the other ninja, but he had no choice, Garmy or the one that had killed him. Yes, Wu had apologized to him but it didn't mean he meant it.

"Gawmy? Whewe we going?" asked zane

"We are going home." said Garmy

"Wit Chwis, and Skyla?" asked zane

"Yeah, with Chris and Skylar." said Garmadon

"Awesome! I can't wait to see dem!" Yelled Zane

"Yeah, does Wu know they are alive?" asked Garmadon

"No, he never went back there." said Misako

"We're good." said Lloyd and Zane. All of a sudden, Jay ,Nya, Kai,and Cole dropped in from the trees. Garmadon picks up Zane and holds him close. Zane cuddle closer to Garmadon. Jay walked over and tried to take Zane from Garmadon. Zane just lifted his head, and gave Jay his puppy dog took one look and walked away. Nya looked over at Zane and seeing him about to cry she just gave saw how sad Zane was at the prospect of being taken from his family, that he left him alone.

"Damn, Zane has an adorable puppy dog look." said Jay. Zane motioned to Garmadon to put him down and Garmadon did. Zane ran over and gave Nya a hug.

"Tank you fow not taking me fwom my famiwy." Zane whispered

"No problem." said Nya

"Jay, weave Nya awone. I know who she wiww pick. Histowy does wepeat itself as dey say." said Zane

"Who will she pick?" asked Cole

"dat's fow me to know and you to fwind out." said Zane, "If you weally want to know ask Wu about Chwis and Skyla."

"ok?" asid Nya confused

"You'll wike this stowy. Bye bye." said Zane before they disappeared.

"Anyone, else notice how Zane seem to not be able to talk right?" asked Jay

"Yeah." said Nya "That's how I used to talk, it's normal for children Zane's age."

"Oh, OK." said jay

"I wonder what he meant, though. Who are Chris and Skylar?" asked Cole

"No clue." said Jay

"We'll ask Sensei." said Nya

"Ok." said Cole

"Gawmy, awe we awmost dawe?" asked Zane

"Almost Zane, Just a few more minutes."

"I tiwed." said Zane as they reached the house.

"Night, Zane." said Garmadon as he put him to bed.

"Stay." said Zane almost asleep.

"Always." said Garmadon as he, Misako, and Lloyd all crawled into bed.

"Wuv you Wwoyd." Said Zane as he fell asleep and started sucking his thumb.

"Love you too, Uncle Zane." said Lloyd as he followed his uncle into dream land.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Answers:

"Alright Sensei, Why is Zane a little kid now, and why is he so afraid of you?" asked Kai

"It starts many years ago, almost a thousand years ago now. It was me, Garmadon, Zane, and our older brothers, Jason, Christopher, And Kaylor. The original masters of lightning,earth, and fire respectively. One day, I had started to tease him, I was a horrible brother to Zane, I was always pushing him, taking what he wanted. I would push him, scream at him over something little. One time, he just wanted me to read him a story, but I said that if he couldn't read it himself, then he was too stupid to understand it. I was the one to make him a nindroid. Zane was running from me when Garmadon called us down for dinner. Zane had stopped and was just starting down the stairs when I pushed him, I only wanted to make him stumble, I hated him for taking mom away from me, but I pushed him to hard, and he fell all the way down the stairs. He-I broke his neck. When he fell, he snapped it on the stairs. Garmadon was furious with me and so were the others. I had killed our only link to mom but father was able to make Zane into a nindroid. They made a plan to raise Zane away from me, and Garmadon would go with him. Garmadon was always the most protective of Zane due to a promise he made our mother before she died. Zane was only four when he became a nindroid and four year olds usually fear those they do not trust. That was the day he lost all trust for me and now that he has become a human again as well as the age of four he is terrified of me for what I did to him." said Wu with a guilty look on his face

"Well that explains why he is so scared of you but not why he is a kid again" Said Cole

"I have a theory on that. It is possible that the memory of that day was so powerful for Garmadon that he remembered his promise to mom, and seeing Zane hurt the same way he died, must have made all the evil disappear. His love for Zane must have triggered something that made Zane revert back to a human at the exact age he was last. Garmadon was Zane's favorite brother because Garmadon was the one who treated Zane the best. In his eyes Zane could do no wrong and that is why I got so jealous. Zane was only a toddler and didn't understand why I disliked him and why his other brothers loved him." said Wu

"Ok so now we know who Chris was but who the heck is Skylar?" asked Kai

"Skylar was Chris's wife and the first master of water. Why do you ask?" said Wu

"When we went after Zane he said something about Jay leaving Nya alone because history repeats itself so we asked him why and he said to ask you about Chris and Skylar"

"Well like I said Chris was the first master of earth and Skylar was water. They were also husband and wife so it appears that Zane thinks that Nya and Cole would make a better couple than Nya and Jay" said Wu trying to suppress a laugh at the idea of his four year old brother trying to play match maker.

"WHAT!?" screamed all the ninja at once and causing Nya to blush profusely.

"Ok sensei so your saying that Zane is your four year old little brother who you killed over a thousand years ago and he is now trying to set Nya up with Cole" said Jay Wu just nodded and said

"That appears to be what is happening but I wish no more reminders of that day when I tore our family apart. Zane has Ice powers like our mother did and he is the only one who could see her after she died. That is where his sixth sense come into play. Zane was such a mommy's boy and was our only link to her. I blamed him on our mother's death because she was protecting him when she got killed by a serpentine." said Wu sadly

"Should we go after them or Not because now we don't have a white or green ninja" said Cole

"I don't know" said Wu he was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he had to tell his students that he had killed his own little brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brothers and an embarrassing moment for water and earth:

The next morning Zane was the first one awake, and saw that Lloyd was waking up.

"Mowning Wwoyd" said Zane

"Morning Zane" replied Lloyd. It was slightly weird for Lloyd that one of his uncles was a four year old but he didn't mind, Zane was cute as a polar bear cub. Zane just had the cutest look about him. All of a sudden a voice echoed through the house.

"Zane! Lloyd, Breakfast!" called the voice.

"CHWIS!" Screamed Zane throughout the house. Zane ran to find his big brother and when he did, Chris picked Zane up in his arms and hugged him.

" I've missed you so much little brother" said Chris

" I missed you too bwotha" replied Zane. Then Skylar came into the room and upon seeing Zane she ran over and cuddled her baby brother-in-law.

"Hey, Cutie!" said Skylar as she hugged him close.

"Skyla! I missed you so much!" said Zane from in her arms. "What awe we having to foa bweakfast?" asked Zane

"Pancakes and bacon, Zane. Your favorite, and I heard it is yours to Lloyd." said Skylar

"Awesome! I love pancakes and bacon! They're so awesome when Zane would make them!" said Lloyd

"Tank you wwoyd!" said Zane

"Alright, guys eat up, then you can go play." said Chris  
"Yeah! Gawmy, can we go to da pawk?" asked Zane

"Sure, Zane. Want to come Lloyd, or stay with your mother, and look at scrolls?" asked Garmadon

"Come, I want to play! Me and Uncle Zane can play all day." said Lloyd

"Awesome!" yelled Zane

"Yeah, Lloyd when we are there, if people ask, he is your younger brother." said Garmadon

"OK, Daddy." said Lloyd

"OK, Gawmy." said Zane

"Alright, get your coats, let's go." said garmadon as he picked up Zane. Zane reached over and tried to go to Lloyd. Lloyd picked Zane up and Zane cuddled against him. After that Lloyd refused to put Zane down. Zane was quite content to just be carried. His older brothers did it all the time, not Wu though. Zane held onto lloyd as they walked across the road to the park. zane was put down and almost immediately took off to the swings. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair. He grabbed onto Lloyd's hand and pulled him with him.

"Wwoyd, pwease push me!" said Zane giving Lloyd the puppy dog eyes.

"OK, little brother, hold on a moment." said Lloyd as he placed Zane on the swing. lloyd underdogged Zane and the shrieks of laughter from his uncle, were more than enough to make him happy. Zane laughed so hard, that even Garmadon ended up laughing with him.

"Daddy, Push me and Wwoyd, pwease!" Zane shouted

"Ok, buddy give me a minute." said Garmadon. Garmadon got up and walked over to Zane and Lloyd and started to push both of them. Zane and Lloyds laughter, echoed through the park. It was just the three of them as school was not out yet.

"Zane come on let's go down the slide!" said Lloyd as he jumped off the swing.

"Wait fo me! I got wittwe wegs!" shouted Zane as he took off after Lloyd. Garmadon went back to sit down. A few kids showed up and soon the park was filled with children.

Lloyd and Zane slide down, they couldn't help but laugh. Zane had gone to go back up, when lloyd heard him cry out, and fall back. A bunch of older kids stood there laughing at Zane as he looked at his hands. lloyd couldn't stand to see the tears in his uncle's eyes. He got up and walked over to the boys.

"Zane are you ok?" asked lloyd

"I ok, wwoyd." said Zane

"Listen to the baby talk." Laughed one of the older boys.

"Leave my baby brother alone." said lloyd deadly quiet.

"What?" asked one of the boy

"Leave my baby brother alone." said Lloyd

"Whatever, he is just a baby." said the same boy. Lloyd pushed him against the wall, and put his hand behind his back.

"What did you call him?" asked LLoyd

"A baby." said the boy

"He's not a baby, take it back."

"No."

"Take it back!" screamed Lloyd

"Wwoyd, Wwoyd! 'Top it. He not woth it!" Zane screamed as he pulled on Lloyd's arm.

"You're right he's not. Let's go home." said Lloyd after feeling the boy's arm snap under his hand. Lloyd picked Zane up and carried him over to garmadon.

"Dad, I wanna go home." said Zane

"Ok, let's go." said Garmadon. When they got home, Lloyd would not let go of Zane and Zane was just fine with that. Garmadon just let them be, as long as they were getting along it was fine with him. he could tell, that Lloyd was protective of Zane already.

"Night guys!" said Chris later that night.

"Wock you doow, dat was not a good ting to wak into at thwee in da mowning." said Zane

"Shut up, that was one time! ONE TIME!" Said Chris

"What's he talking about uncle Chris?" asked Lloyd

"Let's say that one day, Zane walked in on chris and Skylar, procreating." said garmadon

"Ewwww!" said Lloyd covering his eyes.

"Yeah, not coow, bwotha, not coow at aww." said Zane

"We'll lock the door this time, Zane." Skylar said.

"Tank you, Skyla." said Zane


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rebuilding trust:

Things quickly got back to normal for the ninja, though it was harder without Zane. They never realized big of a part he played till he was gone. Zane was the glue that held the team together. Cole didn't really trust sensei anymore, neither did Nya. She went to cole one day noticing that Cole wasn't following directions as blindly as he was before.

"Cole?" asked nya

"Yeah?" asked cole

"Do you trust Sensei anymore?" she asked

"Not really, He killed a child, his own brother, at that. I could never kill anyone on the team. If he could do that, who says he won't end up killing one of us one day!" said Cole

"Yeah, I don't really trust him either, I mean it may have been an accident but it still ended in a life taken before it really began. Who says one of us isn't next?" said Nya

"Right, I wish we went with Zane now." said Cole

"Me too." said Nya as she snuggled closer to Cole, almost unknowingly. Above them, Zane's mother, Stella, smiled knowingly. She had seen them getting together. And she knew her son had seen it too. At that time, Zane was playing in the sea, by a cliff, with Lloyd, Chris, Garmadon, Skylar, and Misako. Lloyd was right at Zane's side to make sure he didn't go over the edge. Even though Zane was older then him by many years, he couldn't help but forget, Zane acted a lot like a 4 year old then most others.

"Mama!" said Zane pointing out over the cliff.

"What, Zane?" asked Lloyd

"Mama! Mama!" Zane continued to call reaching for her. He started to walk toward her, only to be grabbed by Lloyd.

"No! You are not going that way." said Lloyd as he carried Zane away from the edge.

"Mama?" asked Zane looking over Lloyd shoulder at the spot where Stella, had just been. Tears welled up in his eyes when he didn't see her. He started to cry, and Lloyd Just barely being able to not cry himself.

"Zane? What's up?" asked Misako

"Mama!" Zane said pointing again over the edge.

"Oh, Zane. Mama's not there." said Misako

"Mama!" Zane insisted

"Zane, Where's mama?" asked Garmadon

"Mama!" said Zane as he pointed in a different direction "Why you sad? Mama, Who that?"

"Zane?" asked Lloyd

"Zane! RUN! RUN BABY! BABY GET OUT OF HERE! You are in danger."

"Mama? Mama, me no wun, me stay hewe? Why you wan me wun? Who comin, Mama?" asked Zane. All the serpentine jumped out of the trees and started for the small group, particularly Zane. "LLOYD! Take Zane and Go! Run!" said Garmadon

"OK, DAD!" Lloyd screamed as he ran away from the fight. Lloyd was suddenly pushed down and Zane fell from his arms. Zane fell over the edge, and Lloyd was pulled away from the edge and tied up with the rest of his family.

"Where's Zane?" Misako whispered

"He fell over the edge of the cliff." Lloyd whispered as he looked down in shame. Soon the ninja appeared. Nya was able to untie the family, and get Lloyd away from the fight.

 **Zane's POV**

I see the serpentine coming from behind Lloyd. Before I could warn Lloyd though, Lloyd was pushed and I fell out of his arms. I feel myself falling from the cliff edge before I could scream. As I fall, I spot a tree root. I grab onto it, hurting my hands in the process. It tore skin from my hands, and I muffle the screams. My arms were almost torn from their sockets, and I grabbed onto my shoulder. I feel the blood soak into the shoulder of my shirt.

"Zane!" Lloyd screamed.

"Wwoyd, hewp me!" I screamed

"Zane!" I hear him scream further away this way. I hear the snakes start to laugh, and start to fear what may happen to me, or my family. Above a fight is starting. All of a sudden the sun was blocked out.

"Zane!" Said Wu

"Wu! Hewp! I slippin'." I scream to him.

"Zane, grab my hand!" He called to me.

"I can't weach!" I call to him.

"Zane, grab onto the staff!" He calls to me as he leans down his staff.

"You'ww wet me fall." I scream

"I promise i won't, trust me." Said Wu

"How can I now? You kiwwed me, wemembew. How can I twust you aftew you made me die?You made Mamma vewy upset. How can I twust you aftew you made Mamma mad " I question him.

"I know brother and that was the worst mistake I have ever made but you need to trust me you are my baby brother please I don't want to lose you again." He said with tears in his eyes, As he said this the root breaks and I take a leap of faith. I let go of the root, and Grab onto his staff.

"Hold on." Said Wu

"I can't! I slippin!" I say. Just as I was about to fall back into the cliff, Wu grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He sweeps me into a hug, and gets me to safety. I try to get down, but Wu won't let me go, even as he takes down three serpentine.

"Tank you, Wu.I don't tink Mamma mad at you anymowe" I say as he puts me down and I just latch onto him. I am to scared to let him go, at least till I see Garmadon or Chris.  
"No problem...little brother." said Wu

"Wuv you." I say to him. I am still slightly scared of him, but I am less scared than I was before. Thank you Wu, is my thought before sleep claims me.

 **No POV**

Zane fell asleep in Wu's arms and started sucking his thumb. Wu handed Zane to Garmadon

" You can take better care of our baby brother than me and though he trusts me a little more now I can tell that he is still slightly frightened of me and I know that it is entirely my fault that he is that way. I know that had it not been for my jealousy he could be our age and have lived a normal life without fear of one of his family to be honest I'm still not entirely sure of myself. Jealousy could overtake me once again if he remained with me and I can't let that happen again because our family is already torn up enough. Take good care of our baby brother" said Wu

" I will brother" said Garmadon with a smile as he slung a sleeping Zane over his shoulder. Then Chris,Sklar, Misako,Lloyd, Garmadon, and Zane walked off into the forest. Zane was muttering in his sleep

" Mamma…..whewe….can I see daddy….I wov you mamma… mamma when can I be whewe you and daddy awe…..mamma I miss you…...I know I came cwose to being wit you today…." said Zane in his sleep. Hearing this nearly made Garmadon's heartbreak. Zane wanted his mom. Sure he had his brothers and other family but in the end all any toddler wants is their mother and father. The fact was that Zane was going to have to wait so much longer than everyone else to be in his mother's arms. Garmadon sighed and hugged his baby brother closer to him. Zane never really had a lot of time with either one of his parents due to the serpentine and Wu's stupidity,sure Zane could see his parents when the others couldn't but Zane couldn't remember the last time he felt his mother or father hug him. The only hugs Zane could ever remember were ones from his brothers and Lloyd. Even with the chance of a second childhood Zane was still be robbed of the only right any child seemed to posses in the world, the right to a complete family and the love of a parent. Garmadon started crying silent tears as he realized just how much had been so wrongfully taken from Zane and how there was no way to get any of it back for his precious baby brother. Zane's life had been hell since the beginning and there was no way to make it a heaven. Garmadon could clearly remember both of his parents and what it felt like to be in his mother's arms but for Zane none of that basic childhood right was clear. Some day when Zane was older, Garmadon knew that Zane would want to be with his almost forgotten family so much that the precious boy would likely do the unthinkable just to be within his mother's arms and to be hugged by his father again. Unless something killed him first. And for a child like Zane that is a sad reality. He couldn't even imagine life without remembering his mother's hug. If it wasn't for Wu, then Zane would be as old and wise as all of them. Zane was probably the only one to not really know their mother and father. Zane had to grow up away from his father and lost his mother from a young age, he will never know the love of a parent, even if his brothers raised him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Nightmares and too close to a discussion unsuitable for little ears :

Ever since the serpentine attack Garmadon wouldn't let Zane out of his sight. Garmadon could only remember being this protective of Zane once before,and that was for the few months after Wu had pushed Zane down the stairs. One night Zane had a nightmare about the attack and woke up. Almost instinctively Zane went to Garmadon's room.

"Gawmy, I had a nightmawe can i sweep wit you and misako" asked Zane giving Garmadon the eyes. In response Garmadon pulled Zane into hug.

"of course you can baby brother" said Garmdon

"Chwis's woom was cwosew but I don't wike goin in dere" said Zane snuggling closer to his big brother. Garmadon laughed as a thud shook the house followed by loud laughter.

"I tink dat dey feww off da bed again" said Zane

"I think that to Zane" replied Garmadon with a laugh

"Awe dey evew not doing dat. it yucky" said Zane. Garmadon laughed and said

"I don't think so Zane but it only means that they love eachother very much"

"so when I wove a giwl wiww we do dat?" asked Zane

"Only when you two are married little guy then you can put Chris and Skylar to shame" said Garmadon with a laugh

"can we get off dis topic, it gwoss" said Zane

"Ok little buddy" said Garmadon ruffling Zane's hair. Zane fell asleep between Garmadon and Misako. ' That was way too close' thought Garmadon ' I have to tell Chris and Skylar to be quieter otherwise it will be them telling Zane about the birds and the bees and Zane way to young for that talk'. The next day Garmadon went to Chris and said

"Brother I think you and Sky are too loud at night. Last night I came way too close to needing to tell Zane the talk of the birds and the bees. So if you can keep it under some sort of control at night we can avoid scarring our baby brother for life at such a young age"

"Ok brother I'll let Sky know and we'll do our best to make sure little ears don't hear a thing from our room." said Chis slightly embarrassed.

"Thank you brother" said Garmadon"

"Quick question though why was Zane in your room last night in the first place?" asked Chris

"He had a nightmare about the serpentine attack last week and came into my room because he was scared" explained Garmadon

"You always were his favorite big brother. I'm just glad Wu finally earned back Zane's trust" said Chris

"You and me both brother" said Garmadon

"So when are we going to get Nya and Cole here. Sklar and I need to teach them a bit more about their elements and Skylar needs to help Nya unlock her powers before any training can begin." said Chris

"Soon brother very soon. I'm still not entirely comfortable letting Wu care for any child or teenager after what happened all those years ago so the sooner we get Nya and Cole with the rest of us the sooner they can be trained right and the sooner Nya can give Zane even more hugs than he already gets." said Garmadon

"Right as always Garm. Also I am anxious to get acquainted with my great grandson and third great granddaughter three times removed." said Chris

"I swear Nya is more like Sky than I could ever imagine and they're only just barely related" said Garmadon

"And from what I've seen of Cole, he is the exact replica of myself in my younger days." said Chris. They planned on getting Nya and Cole next week mostly because they could tell that if Nya went any longer without getting to snuggle Zane, she would go nuts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm sorry for how long its taken me to post more of chapters of any of my stories. SO for that I'm so so so sorry.I hate when my favorite authors do it, and yet i did the same. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed the story.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Nya VS. Baby withdrawals

Nya was pacing around the bounty, ever since she saw that Zane was a four year old all she wanted was just to snuggle him.

" Nya are you having cuteness withdrawals?" asked Cole

" Yes Zane is just so cute and all any girl ever wants to do is hug something cute it's in our nature and knowing that Zane is an adorable four year old and not being able to snuggle him each and every day, it's practically killing me" said Nya throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

" well perhaps they'll visit soon but remember we have to keep this relationship of ours undercover because I really don't want to be repeatedly struck by lightning" said Cole. Nya just kissed him and said

" I'll break up with Jay this afternoon then we don't have to keep this under wraps"

Time Skip:

"Looks like the toddler was right about Nya and Cole, match made in heaven those two." said Kai, happy that his sister wasn't dating an idiot anymore. Jay was extremely sulky because Nya broke up with him but knew that Cole was a better match for Nya. But Nya couldn't get over the fact that one of her friends was now the most adorable toddlers ever and she couldn't even hug him.

That day was the last time Kai would see his sister, well at least for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, i'm back. and im ready to bring you another chapter of brothers forever. this is the second to last chapter. The last one brought me to tears.**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Twice the Water Twice the Earth:

The next day Misako came to the bounty to get Cole and Nya. They were excited to go and Nya was practically bouncing all the way there. When they arrived the first thing Nya saw was Zane on the floor playing with building blocks. Instantly she ran over and scooped him into her arms trying to snuggle him to death.

"Nya, Nya … too tight." gasped Zane

"Sorry it's just you are too cute to resist" said Nya setting Zane back down

" I know Gawmy says it aww da time" said Zane

"Well he is right you are cute" said Cole

"Skywa says I not cute I adowable" said Zane

"Yes you are" said Nya giggling. Then Skylar and Chris came into the room.

"Nya I need to show you how to unlock your powers and Cole, Chris needs to teach you how to use your powers to separate different types of rocks and metal that way you can create things out of one type of rock" said Skylar

"Ok" said Nya and Cole at the same time before going with the adults. Zane went back to playing with his blocks and toy cars. The sound of splashing water filled the house and the ground shook. Cole and Nya's advanced training had begun. Zane just shook his head and let everything happen.

"Zane, wanna go play?" asked Lloyd

"Suwe" replied Zane as he got up but knock over his block fort in the process. Zane fell back down as his legs gave out.

" Uh oh fowtwess go bye bye" said Zane. Lloyd snickered and picked Zane up.

"Wwoyld whewe we going" asked Zane curiously.

"Outside, to play cowboys." said Lloyd

"We, watch moo wise?" Asked Zane, it was his favorite thing to do with his nephew, and big brother.

"Sure, little man." said Lloyd

"Yeah!" Said Zane as they started to play. Soon Skylar was calling them in to eat dinner. Lloyd noticed that Zane seemed weaker than usual. He put it up to Zane still recovering from the serpentine attack, even though it had been more than a week. Zane knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. All he knew was that he was tired a lot, and that random bruises were showing up, where he hadn't been hurt. He wasn't scared, he figured he just forgot a few times he had been hurt.

"Zane, are you not hungry?" Asked Nya

"Not weally. May i go outside now?" asked Zane as he pushed his plate away.

"I don't know, eat a few more bites, then you can go." said Nya

"OK," said Zane as he ate as much as he could without feeling too sick. "May I go now?"

"Sure," said Nya as Zane pushed away his plate and ran outside. He managed to get onto the roof without falling like on other nights. Zane watched as the moon rose in the sky. He liked the night. It reminded him of his mother, and how she hugged him. Now that he was little, he could remember her better. He missed her alot and wished she never died, then maybe wu wouldn't have killed him. As he sat there watching the moon he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI here is the last chapter of brothers forever. This one honestly made me cry while i was writing. I also just graduated so that frees up some time but not alot since i do have work as well. Without further ado, here is the last chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

a sad goodbye:

Over the next few weeks everyone noticed that Zane was getting very one knew what was wrong or how they could help him. Zane couldn't even get out of bed and his skin was growing paler by the day as well as with bruises appearing all over his little body. Nya decided to do some research and what she found shocked her. Zane had some kind of cancer and judging by his symptoms it was too late to save him. Cole found Nya crying in her room and one look at the computer told him why. He called all the others in and when they saw the computer screen their hearts broke.

"No I don't want to lose my baby brother again" said Garmadon sinking to his knees and sobbing

" None of us want Zane to die but sadly we didn't catch this early enough" said Chris

" I feel like I'm breaking my promise to mom all over again" said Garmadon

" Garmadon how can you protect him from something beyond anyone's control" asked Skylar gently. Then they all went into Zane's room. When they told him what was going on his reaction was not what they anticipated.

" Does dis mean I wiww be wit Mamma and Daddy soon?" asked Zane

"Yes baby it does" said Misako with tears in her eyes. Skylar gently picked up Zane and cuddled didn't care that his whole body hurt because to him hugs always came Zane was cuddled by every one he could no longer feel the pain, insted he felt over whelming love.

The next day Zane felt exceptionally weak and he could now see his mother closer and clearer than ever before.

" Wwoyld, Gawmy,Chwis,Skywa, Nya ,Cole,Misako pwease come hewe" called Zane before he started to cough. All of them came running in. Nya checked Zane's pulse and it was much slower than normal.

" I ownwy have few mowe minutes weft" said Zane

"No Zane please just hold on" sobbed Garmadon

"I can't, bwotha why you cwying? I happy, I be wit Mamma and Daddy soon, pwease don't cwy I no wike it when you cwy" said Zane

" Zane we're crying because we don't want to lose you. You're our baby brother and we love you too much to not be sad right now" said Chris

" Fine but can you make dem happy teaws I be wit Mamma soon and I happy so why can't you be happy? asked Zane

" Because we love you too much Zane" said Misako

" I go be wit Mamma now Bye bye" said Zane as his little eyes closed and he stopped breathing. Zane was being carried away by his mother who hugged him close to her.

" I wov you Mamma" said Zane as he snuggled into her embrace. They met Zane's father on the other side and he too hugged his youngest son. as Zane looked behind him at the world he left he said

" See you in anothew wif bwothas, peace out" Stella laughed and hugged her baby closer

"I missed you so, so much my baby" said Stella

"I missed you too Mamma" said Zane hugging his mother tightly. Then they saw Jason and Kylar.

"Zane! It's so good to see you baby brother" said Kylar as he hugged Zane. They all hugged the little boy and Zane finally had more of a family than he ever had before. Jason hugged Zane tightly perhaps tighter than the others.

" Too tight Jason too tight." said Zane and Jason handed Zane back to their mother who cuddled her little boy. She hadn't been able to hold him in over a thousand years and now she never wanted to let him go.

" Stella, honey may I have a turn to hug our little boy" asked the first spinjitzu master. Stella glared at her husband and held Zane tighter. Zane fell asleep in his mother's arms and started sucking his thumb.

" Sweetie why can't I hold our son" asked the first spinjitzu master

" You had much more time with him than I did, it's my turn to fondle my baby" said Stella

" Are you two really going to fight over Zane" asked Kylar rolling his eyes. Zane was content in his mother's arms and Stella knew her son did not like to be moved while he was went to sit down on her cloud throne since she was the queen of heaven. Stella rocked Zane back and forth, she was so happy that her baby was back in her arms that the rest of the afterlife faded from her focus as she stared at the toddler in her arms. Stella started to sing to her baby and a smile appeared on his face. Even though he was a toddler his face had regained most of its babyhood features upon entering heaven. If possible he had become even cuter. Stella used her powers to make Zane more comfortable because Zane had always loved the cold and Stella knew it.

Everyone surrounded the body of Zane crying their eyes out.

" well at least he is with his mother,father, and two other brothers" said Nya she had called her brother and now all the ninja and even Wu were there. Nya cried in the embrace of her brother. Wu was crying silently then it suddenly occurred to Jay that all of them were in some way related which made the pain of losing Zane even worse because he really had been family. Jay knew that he was named after his great grandfather Jason who had been one of the elemental brothers and he knew that he would have to tell his parents that their great uncle was now gone. It was so weird how they all were tied together by the same blood yet distant enough for Nya and Cole's relationship to work out. Jay sighed it was hard for him to wrap his head around everything but he knew he should just let that matter drop for now because all that mattered now was that Zane was gone forever though for some reason everyone could have sworn that moments after Zane's passing they heard a tiny voice saying "See you in anothew wif bwothas,peace out" a moment of adorableness in a time of pure depression.

Epilogue:

Many years had past since that day. Zane loved the fact that he could always be with his mom and dad, and that he could look over his brothers and their friends. He knew that Garmadon was the most upset out of them all but he would be with them soon enough and Zane could spend time with Jason and Kylar and play pranks on the ninja. He had played major pranks on Kai and Wu. He loved how he would never get caught, and most of it was blamed on jay. Cole and Nya had a little baby boy, and Zane was excited because he had someone he could protect till he could protect himself. Zane ran into the room where his father, was. Today Garmadon and misako were coming through the veil. They had lived to the ripe old age of 4015. Zane was excited to see his brother again, as he was named Prince of heaven and was going to be present when Garmadon came through the gates Zane ran up and gave Garmadon a huge hug. Zane was being crowned King with Garmadon as soon as he got settled in the afterlife. Zane had made good friends in two little girls named Katie and Pixal. Pixal had died before death was even a thing, and Katie had died the same year he did. He had grown little but had grown a lot maturity wise, and he could even speak like he did as an adult. Zane was happy how life turned out, even though it had to take a 1000, years to do it. Zane didn't really care that he left the ninja behind because the afterlife was his home and he had most of his family with him except two brothers,his nephew, and his sister in law but he had his parents and all his other brothers Zane could act like a four year old whenever he wanted to and no one would think any less of him. Zane still spent most of his time with his mom trying to make up for the thousand years they were ,or rather afterlife,couldn't get any better that it already was.


End file.
